


the best man

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: naruto is the best man for his best friend's wedding. that wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for the fact that he's in love with the bride to be. naruhina
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 20
Kudos: 59





	1. chapter 1

Naruto stares at the unopened envelope on his kitchen counter. He looks at the perfectly written letters on the paper with heightened anxiety.

_To: Naruto Uzumaki_

He knew if he opened the envelope, it'll all be real. So he didn't open it. For two months. But now Sasuke has been asking about his RSVP and he doesn't have a good enough answer for him. It's not like he can say 'I didn't write it because I don't want to go to your goddamn wedding.' No, he can't say that. Because he's the best man.

He's done everything else; from helping to pick out the groomsmen's attire, to planning Sasuke's bachelor party. But he can't seem to get himself to RSVP. He knows why; it's because her name is on the pristine invitation right next to Sasuke's, and seeing their names together will make it all real.

He thinks it's pathetic that he can't get himself to fill out one tiny piece of paper. But he doesn't want this whole thing to be real. At first he thought Sasuke and Hinata were playing some sort of cruel joke on him. But weeks of them dating turned into months, and months turned into years, until eventually Sasuke proposed and she said yes. He watched from the sidelines all that time, expecting for them to eventually break up. But now here he is, standing behind his kitchen counter, struggling to fill out the fucking RSVP.

A low growl escapes his throat as he tries to open the envelope, but the wax seal causes for the paper to split in half. The contents escape, and slowly fall on the floor. He picks up a card, and sighs as he reads it.

_You're Cordially Invited to Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata's wedding._

He wants to throw up. The immaculate calligraphy written flawlessly on the paper only makes his eyes hurt, and he resists the urge to burn the card. The simplicity of the design is so like the couple; the dark blue penmanship that so perfectly matches the envelope writes out the details of the ceremony, and light purple flowers decorate the background. He finds himself thinking of her as he looks at the shade of lavender, it almost matches the shade of her eyes. He thinks of her waist length black hair, and how she always has a kind smile on her face. It's been awhile since he's last seen her, but the faded memories he has of her are enough to last him.

The last time he saw her was at their engagement party, and she'd looked so beautiful he couldn't stop staring. Which was embarrassing, especially when Kiba pointed it out. He was left stumbling over his words while she giggled in that cute way where she covered her mouth with her hand. He loved that about her.

He loved a lot of things about her. Which was a problem when she was marrying his best friend.


	2. chapter 2

"You need to go with Hinata to her dress fitting."

Naruto holds the phone in his hand, waiting for Sasuke to say he was kidding, even though it was out of character for his friend to joke, especially about something as serious as his wedding.

"No I don't."

He hears Sasuke grumble something under his breath.

"Yes, you do."

Naruto tries to calm down, but he finds his index and middle fingers furiously tapping on his steering wheel.

"Sasuke I can't-"

"Yes you can. And you will."

He rolls his eyes at Sasuke's tone. Naruto tries not to take it personally, since the wedding planning process has made his friend even more irritable than he normally is. If he wasn't complaining about the venue, he was complaining about the flowers. He irritated everyone, but as the best man, it was Naruto's job to make him happy. So he tried, and he filled every request Sasuke asked of him, no matter how tedious it was. He would do anything for him.

Except this. He can't do this.

"Sasuke I can't-"

"Look, everyone cancelled on her."

Naruto's brows furrow as he processes what Sasuke just said.

"What do you mean everyone cancelled on her?"

"Sakura said they're planning her bachelorette party today and they forgot about her dress fitting."

Automatically his mind goes to Hinata, who's probably alone in a big dress shop by herself.

"That's fucked up." Is all he can manage to say. It's an understatement, but it seems to get his point across.

"Yeah I know. I'll send you the address."

With that, Sasuke hangs up on him, leaving Naruto glaring at the car in front of him. Really, he shouldn't be this upset, but he's known Hinata since they were middle school, and he knew how much she wanted to get married.

His mind thinks back to their horribly executed faux wedding they had one recess in 5th grade. He remembers Hinata shyly asking if she could be the bride, while Sakura and Ino fought over who would be the maid of honor (which ended with them sharing the role). Sasuke said he wasn't going to play, given he felt like he was above childish games. Kiba and Shino were groomsmen, which left Naruto as the groom. He remembers impatiently standing in front of the school monkey bars, before seeing Hinata walk out with flowers in her hair and a small smile on her face.

Their vows consisted of Hinata promising to always be his friend, while he promised to share his comic books and school lunches. It wasn't much in terms of forever promises, but it was enough.

They weren't kids anymore now though, and Naruto was on his way to watch her get fitted in a dress meant for someone else.

He enters the upscale bridal store, and is surrounded by white. White lace, white frills, white veils, and more sparkly white fabrics. He's overwhelmed, but quickly calms down when he hears her call his name.

"Naruto-kun!"

He looks behind a large mannequin showing off a ruffled dress, and almost laughs at how small she looks. She shyly waves to him, and with a smile on his face, he walks towards her.

Naruto contemplates whether or not he should hug her, but before he could make a decision, her arms are around his neck. He curses himself when he can't stop his arms from bringing themselves around her as well.

"It's good to see you." It's been forever since he's last seen her, and she looks better than his mind imagined. Her fringe bangs fall perfectly on her forehead, and a small blush adorns her pale skin.

"It's good to see you too. What are you doing here?"

Shit. She doesn't know.

"Well Sasuke told me to come-" the smile on her face falls, and Naruto tries to save himself. "-you know, he told me what happened but I wanted to come. I mean they're all such assholes for leaving you hanging like this I mean-"

"It's fine Naruto-kun. Really." A small smile graces her features again and he sighs.

Before he can explain to her how he really did want to come, a lady is pulling her back in a fitting room, while another is directing him to sit in an overstuffed ottoman.

His hands are sweating, and he can feel his hearbeating faster than normal, but he still anxiously looks at the velvet curtain with Hinata behind it.

When he saw a rustling of the gaudy velvet curtain, he looked up and his heart stopped beating entirely.

Gone were the tight jeans and oversized sweaters he was so used to seeing on her small form.

Her hair was pulled back into a loose and messy bun, the wispy curls in front escaping to frame her face. Her front was draped in simple, white satin revealing a delicate neck, drawing the eye down to her collar bones, and modestly clinging to curves that had definitely not been visible under her bulky sweaters. The silk poured down her body creating an almost water-like wave of fabric as she slowly twirled around, eying herself in the mirror.

His let out a choked gasp as he saw the lace running down her bare back from her shoulders to where the silk resumed on the lowest reaches of her back. Trying to regulate his breathing, his eyes flicked up to her face, from which her lavender eyes were regarding him with nervously expectant apprehension.

"H-How does it look?"

Her plump lower lip fell between her teeth, as she gripped the fabric adorning her body with shaky hands.

He's not able to react automatically, but deeply nods, not taking his eyes off of her.

"You look beautiful."

There's so much more he wants to say; for him, there aren't enough words in the dictionary to describe her complete and utter beauty.

She flushes, and mumbles out a small thank you in return.

"This one i-is my favorite."

She only stutters when she's nervous, but Naruto doesn't understand why or how she could be.

"You look really beautiful, Hinata."

He can't help but repeat himself; images of her in the white dress are the only thing on his mind.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Luckily, before he could say it again and make an even bigger fool of himself, the shop owner leads her down the small platform and back into the fitting room.

When she's out of his sight, he lets out a groan and rubs his forehead.

You need to get a grip.

-  
"Thank you for this Naruto-"

"You don't need to thank me. I wanted to come. Really."

The cool breeze hits them as they step out of the dress shop, and onto the empty sidewalk.

"W-well it was good seeing you." She wraps her arm around his middle, and he smiles as his hands wrap around her. She begins to walk away, and he wants to stop her.

He doesn't want to leave her side just yet. He wants to stay in her calming presence, and listen to her soft giggle as he tells a stupid joke. He wants to listen to her soothing voice as she talks about her friends, or her wedding, or anything. He wants to grab cinnamon buns from the bakery an hour away from his house since he knows she loves them so much.

But he doesn't have the strength within him to call out her name. With a sigh, he figures it was enough to spend half a day with her. Even though he wishes it were a lifetime.


	3. chapter 3

If it were Naruto's decision, Sasuke would have a big, stereotypical bachelor party. They would invite all their friends and go to a strip club, and drink just enough to have a slight hangover the next day. But, Sasuke told him if he planned anything like that, he would kill him.

Which is why it's just Naruto and Sasuke, sitting in his living room with takeout wings and bottles of alcohol.

"We could've invited some other people." Naruto looks around at his friend's otherwise empty apartment with a frown on his face.

"I didn't want them to come."

The room is eerily quiet, with the exception of the TV playing a murder documentary Naruto picked out since Sasuke had a weird obsession with true crime shows.

This is the worst bachelor party ever.

But Sasuke seems to oddly be enjoying himself. He's drunk his fair share of vodka, and only Naruto knows his friend well enough to know he's inebriated.

"So, you're getting married tomorrow." Naruto licks wing sauce off his fingers as he stares at the TV.

"Mhm."

"You don't sound psyched." Naruto turns his gaze to Sasuke's profile.

"I'm psyched." His voice is flat, and Naruto knows Sasuke well enough to know something is wrong.

Naruto leans his head back and takes another shot. He makes a face as he slams the empty shot glass on the floor.

"What's wrong?"

Sasuke turns his head to the side and mumbles out a 'nothing'. He's pouting. With a roll of his eyes, Naruto moves so he can sit Indian style across from him.

"I'm your best friend. You tell me everything."

"I have nothing to share." Naruto stares at Sasuke long enough for him to sigh and take another shot. It's quiet, until Sasuke speaks up again.

"Do you think I'll be a good husband?"

"You're thinking about that already?"

"When the hell am I supposed to think about it? I'm gonna be one tomorrow."

Oh yeah. He's going to be Hinata Hyuga's husband. The thought of him being her husband hurts more than he cares to admit. Naruto bites his lip as he thinks about it. He's not sure about what qualifies as a good husband, but knows Hinata deserves the best. And although he's his friend, Sasuke isn't the best.

"I mean, I never dated you but-"

"This is why I don't talk to you Naruto." Sasuke leans against the couch, and crosses his arms as he glares at the TV again.

"Okay, I think you'll be a great husband. That's what you want to hear right?"

"It's not about what I want to hear. I need the truth."

"Well..." If he really thinks about it, maybe Sasuke wouldn't be that bad of a husband. But he's too quiet, and never says what's on his mind, and has a silent temper he's afraid Hinata wouldn't be able to control. He wonders if she's seen that side of Sasuke; they've been dating for two years so maybe she has.

"I mean, if you work on all your issues you'll be okay."

Sasuke groans, and puts his head in his hands. He mumbles something under his breath, making Naruto ask him what he said.

"I fucked up." He's barely audible, but Naruto understands him.

"You're gonna have to be a little bit more specific."

'I fucked up' could mean a lot of different things. It could mean he spilt something on her wedding dress, or accidentally killed her cat. Or it could mean...

"Sasuke, what did you do?" He has a feeling he knows, and by the look on Sasuke's face, his prediction is right.

"I didn't mean-"

"Sasuke what the fuck did you do?"

"It was an accident."

"You don't accidentally sleep with someone else." Naruto gets up from his spot on the floor, and can't help but to start pacing. "That's what you did right?"

"I-"

"Who was it?"

"You need to calm down."

He doesn't want to calm down. He cheated on the person that least deserves it.

"Who was it?" He asks again, and Sasuke sighs before he answers.

"You know me and Sakura-"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

They've all been friends since middle school, and although Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were the closest, Hinata was still friends with Sakura. She was friends with all of them. She doesn't deserve this.

"They're friends Sasuke-"

"I know."

Naruto groans.

"But Hinata was saving herself for marriage and-"

Naruto blushes at that fact, but realizes the seriousness of the situation.

"Sasuke that makes it worse."

Naruto paces, and finds himself listening to the gory details of murder being told on the TV. Speaking of which, he could really kill Sasuke right now.

"Can you calm down?"

"No. You're getting married tomorrow."

"You don't think I know that?"

He kicks Sasuke out the way and grabs the bottle of vodka. He pours himself

another shot, but can't seem to take it.

"Maybe you shouldn't get married." He speaks the words out before he has a chance to think of what he's saying, but doesn't regret the words. Sasuke and Hinata getting married seems like a bad idea for all parties involved, given he's helplessly in love with the bride, and Sasuke wants to start their union on a lie.

"I think I love Sakura."

"I don't give a fuck."

He thinks of Hinata, the bride to be. She's probably sleeping by now, dreaming of her future with her fiance. She doesn't know he loves her, she doesn't know Sasuke cheated, and she doesn't know getting married is a mistake.

Naruto hates himself for the small smile that crosses his face when he realizes that maybe Sasuke and Hinata won't get married after all.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke doesn't stop Naruto when he grabs the bottle of vodka and storms out of his apartment.


	4. chapter 4

He thought it was a little over dramatic for Sasuke to insist he get married in a castle. But looking at the venue, he can see the appeal. Well kept gardens with fragrant flowers, gorgeous trees and bushes decorate the outside of the castle. The stone archway leads him through the opened doors, a white aisle showing him the way to go. He enters, and makes his way through the building; he's surrounded by perfectly placed white wooden chairs draped with cream fabric, adorned with gardenia bouquets and green vines. Naruto looks up at the chandeliers above him, and wishes one would fall on his head. He doesn't want to be here.

But he's come here on a mission.

With a sigh, he makes his way to Sasuke, who's standing in front of a decorated archway by the wedding officiant. Itachi is fixing his brother's tie, while Sasuke grumbles at him.

"You know you don't have to do it."

Everyone glares at Naruto, whose attention is solely on the groom.

"Naruto, that's not a good thing to say to someone that's about to get married." Shino adjusts the glasses on his face; not even a wedding could get him to take them off.

Kiba wraps an arm around Naruto, with his usual playful smile.

"He just wants you to stay a bachelor like us." He gives Sasuke a slap on the back, who in turn, glares at him. "Right?"

"No-"

"I mean, he's tying himself down to one woman. It's not like he can cheat on Hinata."

If there's one thing Kiba's good at, it's his ability to make things awkward.

" _Yeah_ Sasuke, you can't cheat on-"

Sasuke drags Naruto out of the watchful eyes of his groomsmen, and leads him to a corner.

"You need to-"

"You're about to get married Sasuke."

He rolls his eyes, but Naruto doesn't let up.

"You can't do it. Tell them you're calling it off."

"Naruto-"

"You still have time."

He's pleading at this point, but he doesn't care about his pride right now. He's desperate; Sasuke can't marry Hinata. She deserves someone that loves her unconditionally. Someone that won't cheat on her, someone that would treat her right. Someone like him.

"You don't love her-"

He doesn't; not more than Naruto does.

"I care for her."

"That's not good enough."

"Look Naruto, it's more complicated than you think."

"Then uncomplicate it for me." Naruto crosses his arms as he stares at his friend.

"Our father's are really adamant this goes through-"

"That's not an excuse."

He knows they only started dating because their dads set it up, but it's not like they were forced. They could've easily called things off if they wanted.

They can't get married. He doesn't want Hinata to ruin her life by marrying him; it would only lead to her being unhappy. Naruto is desperate, and pulls the only card he has left.

"I'm telling her."

Sasuke's eyes widen, and Naruto leaves before his friend has the chance to change his mind.

* * *

It takes him awhile for him to find the room, but eventually he does, and he's banging on the door before he knows it.

"What?!" Sakura pushes the door open, but only shows her head.

"I need to speak to Hinata."

"What business do you have with the bride?"

Naruto rolls his eyes, and resorts to pushing the door open. But Sakura is strong, and closes the door back on him. He's back to banging on the door again, and Sakura opens it back when she realizes he's not going anywhere.

"Just tell me what you want-"

"Who is it?" Hinata's soft voice manages to make Naruto's heart beat faster than it was before.

"It's me. I need to talk to you."

Sakura glares at him when Hinata says he can come in, and he childishly pokes his tongue at the pink haired beauty.

When he turns to look at Hinata, his breath hitches in his throat. Strands of hair frame her face, while the rest is tied in a low bun. A veil sits atop her head, managing to make her look more angelic than usual. Although he's already seen her in her dress, she still manages to look ethereal.

"Y-you look beautiful."

Hinata smiles and nods, but can't say thank you due to the fact that she's chewing on something.

"I need to talk to you."

"Well speak." Naruto turns his head to Sakura, who's leaning against the wall behind him.

"I need to speak to her alone."

"Look, you can't come up in here-"

"It's fine, Sakura." Their heads look to Hinata, who's now standing.

One by one, bridesmaids exit the room, eventually leaving the two alone. He makes his way to lock the door, but before he does, Sakura stops him.

"Don't say anything you'll regret."

He watches as she walks away, and he contemplates what he's about to do. He's probably going to ruin her entire day saying this, but he feels like he should do it. If he doesn't, she'll get married to someone that doesn't love her. He's doing it for her own good. And secretly for him too.

He opens his mouth to speak, but the words don't come out.

"So..." He rubs his forehead, and for a second he forgets what he wants to say. But when he remembers, he doesn't want to say that anymore.

"You wanted to tell me something?"

She looks up at him, and she looks so at peace, so happy, Naruto doesn't want to tell her. Her eyes have a sparkle in them, and Naruto can't look away. She's in front of him, and she looks so beautiful, and he's about to ruin her wedding day. On purpose. He doesn't want to tell her about Sasuke anymore. He wants to tell her something else; he wants to tell her he loves her.

"Do you remember..." He hesitates, contemplating whether or not he should continue. But Hinata grabs his hand, and it gives him all the strength he needs.

"Do you remember when you told me you loved me?"

"W-what?" Hinata chokes on the pastry she was previously eating, and sets it down.

"We were fifteen, and it was valentine's day, and you brought me a box of chocolates that I didn't know you'd spent hours the last night making."

Realization hits her face as she realizes what he's talking about.

"And you told me you loved me and I stood there like an idiot for a minute because I didn't process what you told me."

"Y-yes. I remember." She's blushing now, and he smiles as he continues.

"I want to tell you what I was thinking during that minute."

"Okay."

He sighs, before he continues onto his speech. He doesn't know where the courage he's feeling is coming from, but he's thankful for the source.

"I was thinking about that time in first grade when I tried protecting you from the fifth graders that were bullying you for your eyes. And then we missed our next class and teachers had to find us because you insisted on trying to clean up the scratch I had gotten on my knee."

She giggles, and he knows it's because she tried making his scratch go away with sloppy 'booboo kisses' and dirt.

"And then I started thinking about that time when we were twelve and had a field trip to that sketchy amusement park. Do you remember that?"

"Yes, I remember."

"And I wanted to ride the biggest roller coaster there and nobody would go on it with me. But you did even though you're deathly afraid of heights because you didn't want me going alone."

He feels his palms sweating as he looks at her, and grips her hand harder. She looks so happy, and he knows that happiness is probably going to escape her if he keeps on talking. But he continues.

"And what happened after that?"

"I threw up all over your shoes when we got off." She giggles, and it's so contagious Naruto finds himself smiling too.

"You did. But I didn't mind because I realized you could do anything to me and I would still love you."

The room is silent, as Hinata's face shows confusion.

"What?"

"I love you. And I know I didn't tell you when we were fifteen but back then I thought I didn't deserve it. Because you were so smart, and beautiful, and perfect, and I was the complete opposite. And I knew that if we ended up together it would just be me trying to match your beautiful perfection."

Tears are brimming her eyes, and her brows are furrowed as she looks at him. He continues on though; if he doesn't he'll never have the courage to say this again.

"And I beat myself up everyday for not telling you I loved you too. Because maybe we could've been together and I wouldn't have been so miserable for the past few years without you."

He grips her hand tighter; scared she's going to let go.

"So what did I tell you after you confessed?"

"You t-told me you l-loved me too. As a f-friend."

Her nervous stutter is back, and he feels awful for having brung it on. He pulls her closer to him, and he's glad she's a hair away from touching him.

"I did. And now I'm standing here like an idiot telling you on your wedding day that I love you. And not in the way a friend loves a friend."

The tears that were in her eyes are now escaping, as she looks up at him in a way that makes his heart flip.

"Hinata, I'm utterly, completely, hopelessly in love with you."

His hand softly touches her neck, and he finds his thumb lifting the bottom of her chin so she could look up at him. He wipes her tears, as she looks up at him with a longing he didn't know she could show for him. He wants to kiss her. And for whatever reason, for whatever surge in courage, he does. He lets himself fall forward and for the brief peck, there's an initial bliss. He can taste her salty tears on her lips, but he's kissing her and he feels like he could die happy. His body is humming with the sensation of feeling Hinata is such an intimate and close way, but the high he's on soon evaporates with the banging of the door. He lets go, and looks down at Hinata. She bites her lip, and tears are streaming down her face, but she still manages to look flawless.

"I know I'm an asshole for doing this on your wedding day."

"Hinata, open up!"

"I'm really sorry."

Naruto unlocks the door, and Sakura barges in the room. She lets out a gasp at the crying Hinata before running over to her. The bride plops on the ground, her head in her hands as she continues to cry.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Sakura pets Hinata's hair, as she leans her into her chest.

"What I should have." Is all he says as he leaves the room, leaving Sakura to continue to profusely apologize for something Naruto never mentioned.


	5. chapter five

There's only a handful of times Hinata has been caught off guard in her life. And two of those times happened on her wedding day.

When Naruto entered her bridal party room, she wasn't expecting much. She figured he would probably tell her how happy he was to see her get married, and they would talk about their favorite memories they had of each other. She expected that to happen.

What she wasn't expecting was a love confession.

The words 'I love you' were the last words she could think of Naruto directing towards her. She figured he didn't reciprocate her feelings; that he didn't feel the same way she felt about him. And although her 15 year old heart was broken, she eventually made peace with the fact that he didn't love her back. She realized she couldn't continue pining over someone that didn't share the same feelings. So she moved on.

Or at least, she tried to. With Sasuke.

When they first started going out, she found herself comparing him to Naruto. A lot. Which she felt bad for, but her heart was still broken. Eventually though, she realized they were two separate people and she grew to care for Sasuke. He was no Naruto, but she would suppose he was good enough. He was a good friend, and treated her nice, so she grew content with the relationship. And when he asked her to marry him, she hesitated, because a part of her was still holding on to Naruto. But then she remembered Naruto didn't feel the same way, so she said yes.

And then when her wedding day came, he told her he did love her. He told her he loved her, and everything she thought she knew ended up being a lie. Because he told her he loved her. And then he kissed her, to prove the point. And although it didn't last nearly as long as she wished for it to, she could feel his feelings in that kiss. And then he left, and she found herself sitting on the floor, crying because everything she knew was a lie, and he _loved_ her, but she was getting married to someone else.

She found herself wishing her mother was still alive, so she could comfort her, and maybe give her some advice. But she wasn't, which was why it felt nice when Sakura rubbed her head, and told her everything would be okay.

"I-I don't understand-"

"Hinata, I'm so sorry."

She's not sure why she was apologizing, maybe because of the situation she was now in; having to marry someone when you were still in love with someone else.

"Hinata it was honestly an accident. When me and Sasuke hooked up-"

Hinata's brows furrowed in confusion, as she stared at her friend.

"Wait what?"

It's the last thing she was expecting to come out of Sakura's mouth, and it's the second time she's been caught off guard. Sakura's eyes widen, as she realizes Hinata didn't know.

"You slept with Sasuke?"

Her mouth opens and closes, and Hinata stares at Sakura. She waits for her to tell her it's a joke, and she's pulling some sort of unfunny wedding prank.

"T-that's what Naruto told you. He came in here and told you...right?"

Hinata shakes her head as she glares at Sakura. She's never felt full anger in her life, but she assumes this is the feeling.

"I-um...Hinata I'm so sorry-"

Her mind can barely wrap around everything that's happened in the past ten minutes, but two things are clear. Naruto loves her, and Sakura slept with Sasuke. She doesn't even know what to say, but before she can utter a reply, Hanabi barges in the room.

"Hinata you're late-"

Her sister runs towards her and wipes her face, and Hinata almost wants to start crying again.

"What happened?" She looks between Sakura and Hinata, and both girls hesitate to answer.

"Naruto-"

"Sakura can't be a bridesmaid anymore."

Hanabi looks in panic as she responds.

"It's too late for that Hinata, we have to go. Now."

She doesn't want to go. She doesn't want to get married anymore, and all she wants to do is run away.

"Sakura slept with Sasuke."

She sees Hanabi's expression change from concern to anger, and she begins screaming at Sakura. She's too distracted by the thoughts plaguing her mind to understand what exactly Hanabi is saying.

_Naruto loves me._

_Sakura slept with Sasuke._

"Hinata, we have to go." Tenten comes into the room, and drags her out before she has a chance to protest. Hanabi and Sakura follow behind her, and when Temari tells Hanabi to be quiet, she resorts to whispered insults.

In a single file line, they make their way towards the aisle, and her father grabs her arm.

"Are you okay?"

Her father never was one to show concern for her, so she hesitates before she shakes her head.

She's not okay. Because Naruto loves her, and Sakura slept with Sasuke, and she's about to get married.

She wants to be anywhere but here.

* * *

"What the hell did you do?"

"Calm down. I didn't tell her."

Naruto stands in his assigned spot behind the groom, and can see the tension on Sasuke's body.

"What did you say then?"

He looks at Sasuke with a grin, before he answers.

"I told her I loved her."

"You what?"

The organ begins to play it's familiar tune, and the music only intensifies Naruto's nerves. He doesn't know why he's nervous, he's not even the one getting married. He looks across the aisle at the bridal party, and sees her maid of honor Hanabi furiously berating Sakura, who looks like she wants to be anywhere else. Before he can think about it too much, he looks down the aisle and sees Hinata walk out, her father on her arm and her veil covering her face. Sasuke is glaring at him, but Naruto doesn't care.

"I'm gonna kill you when this is over." He says it under his breath, but Naruto still manages to hear him.

"Careful Sasuke, your future wife is coming."

She steps in front of the archway, and he doesn't know if it's a good or bad thing that he has a perfect view of her. Sasuke reveals her face as he takes off her veil; showing her sullen face.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke sounds worried, and Hinata nods. The preacher begins his sermon.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata in marriage..."

Naruto tunes the pastor out, and finds himself staring at Hinata. She has her focus on her future husband, but she's frowning. He feels guilty for being the reason she's not smiling on her wedding day. After telling Hinata his feelings, he's glad the weight has been lifted off his shoulders, even though he knows it was selfish.

"...today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you..."

He finds himself imagining what their future would be like had he told her he loved her years ago. They would've had a traditional wedding, and she would become pregnant with their first child after a couple months of marriage. They would never fight, unless he did something stupid. And they would still be just as in love with each other as the day they confessed.

"...I, Uchiha Sasuke take thee Hyuuga Hinata to be my wedded wife..."

As he listens on, Naruto realizes his fantasies will never come true. They'll never have a wedding, or kids, or grandkids, and he'll forever be known as her husband's best friend.

"...I, Hyuuga Hinata take thee Uzumaki-"

Wait. Did she just say-

Naruto looks up at Hinata, who has her mouth open as she stares at him.

"I d-didn't mean-"

The room is quiet, and Hinata looks like she's about to faint. He knows the signs all too well; her face holds a shocked expression as she slowly pales. Before she has time to act, Naruto pushes Sasuke out the way and steps in front of her.

"Hinata, do you want to get married?" She stares at Naruto, her eyes wide. He holds her arms to steady her as she thinks of what he asked her.

"Are you a-asking me to marry you?" Naruto shakes his head before replying.

"No, I'm asking if you want to marry Sasuke."

She looks between both men; Sasuke, who's standing in Naruto's previous spot, and Naruto, who's looking down at her.

"I-I don't...I mean-"

"Hinata I need a yes or a no."

He knows he's being a little too pushy, but she said his name, so that must mean something...right?

"I'm sorry..."

Naruto bites the inside of his cheek, and refrains from saying anything. He should've known; she probably loves Sasuke, and it's _so_ selfish of him to ruin her wedding day.

"I'm sorry...hold on..."

Hinata makes her way to Sasuke, and whispers something in his ear.

"What?"

She whispers in his ear again, and Sasuke sighs and nods. Naruto wasn't sure what he was expecting, but Hinata slapping Sasuke was the last thing. The crowd lets out a gasp, and it seems like Hinata remembers her surroundings, given she covers her mouth with her hand.

Naruto looks at Sasuke, who's glaring at him.

"I thought you said you didn't tell her."

_Oh..._

"I didn't." He wishes he did though, and feels like a coward for not telling her. It seems like Naruto and Sasuke figure out who told at the same time.

They both look towards Sakura, who has a guilty expression on her face. Sasuke makes his way over to her, and the two get into a whispered argument. Eventually, Sakura storms off, leaving Sasuke at the altar. He finds it funny that Sakura of all people is getting upset, given she was the one that slept with her friend's fiancee.

Naruto looks back at Hinata, who's now looking at him. She smiles, and kicks off her heels, grabbing his hand.

"I love you too."

She has tears in her eyes, and he's sure the look on his face is priceless. He's not sure why she has tears in her eyes; if it's because of what happened, or because of what she said to him, or both. Before he can process what she said, she grabs his hand and runs out of the castle with a fire in her eyes.

"Hinata-"

Her veil flaps in the wind behind them as they run down the concrete stairs and past the parked cars in front of the venue.

"Hinata where are we going?"

"I don't know!"

She sounds like she's crying, but before he can stop and ask her if she's okay, he can hear her small giggle. That giggle quickly becomes a full blown laugh, and soon he's laughing with her. Nothing is remotely funny about anything that's happened, but for now he wants to relish in the moment he's spending with her. He's with her, and they're laughing, and life seems good even though it's actually not.

They're side by side as they run away from everything and everyone they left behind.

He's not sure what will happen when they eventually have to go back, and face their family and friends, and Sakura and Sasuke, but right now he doesn't care. All that matters is him and Hinata in the present.

He doesn't know where they're going, but he knows he'll go anywhere with her.

the end

* * *

_**tell me what you think about this story! it's my first so some constructive feedback and advice will be helpful!** _


End file.
